Férias na Casa dos Dursley
by Evans90
Summary: Quando a impossibilidade de sair da casa de seus tios muda suas férias... resumo bizaaarro o.o sorry...


**N.A.:** Olá, você!! Bem, essa é uma pequena história que eu escrevi há muito tempo e resolvi postá-la aqui para você... Em breve, estarei postando minhas outras histórias :D Boa leitura! o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**FÉRIAS NA CASA DOS DURSLEY**

Harry estava em seu quarto na casa dos Dursley fitando o teto tristemente. Ele havia acordado no meio da noite e agora estava sem sono. Em breve daria meia-noite e ele completaria dezessete anos. Mas ele sabia que os tios, como em todos os outros anos, nem se lembrariam. "Pelo menos", ele pensou, "receberei as cartas de meus amigos". Só que ele sabia que não os veria até Hogwarts. É que, com a volta do temido Voldemort, Dumbledore achou melhor que ele permanecesse com os tios durante as férias, dando a idéia de que ele os chamasse para lá. Porém ele sabia que os tios não deixariam.

Ficou pensando no quanto sua vida estava uma droga até que, exatamente quando bateu as doze horas, cinco corujas bateram em sua janela. Assustado, abriu deixando que todas entrassem e colocassem suas cargas em cima da cama, saindo em seguida. A primeira era a de Hogwarts, com a passagem para o trem e a lista de material do sétimo ano. A segunda era de Hagrid, desejando-lhe feliz aniversário e mandando um bolo feito por ele e vários doces da Dedosdemel. Outra era de Rony, também com os parabéns e um livro sobre quadribol. A penúltima era de Hermione, desejando-lhe feliz aniversário e contendo um perfume masculino muito bom. "Hermione me dando perfume? Que estranho...". Deixando isso para lá, ele abriu a última carta, que era do Ministério. Ela informava que, como ele já era maior de idade, poderia praticar magia fora de Hogwarts e marcando o seu teste de aparatação para aquele mesmo dia, à tarde.

Deixando as cartas e os presentes de lado, procurou dormir, pois teria que ir ao Ministério da Magia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte, acordou logo cedo e desceu para o café da manhã. Como havia imaginado, os Dursley nem mencionaram seu aniversário. Então falou calmamente:

- Hoje eu vou precisar sair.

- E aonde você pensa que vai, moleque? – perguntou tio Valter imediatamente.

- Ao Ministério da Magia para poder prestar meu exame de aparatação.

- Exame de quê?

- Aparatação, você sai de um lugar e aparece em outro, sabe? – o tio olhou desconfiado para ele mas não disse nada. Então ele perguntou: - E eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia chamar meus amigos para passarem o resto das férias aqui comigo.

Com isso tio Valter engasgou com o café. Tia Petúnia foi acudi-lo, enquanto o mesmo dizia, já recuperado:

- Você acha que eu vou querer seus amiguinhos estranhos aqui na minha casa? Por que você não vai para a deles como todos os anos?

- Porque não posso sair daqui, senão tanto eu quanto vocês correremos perigo, já que o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos está atrás de mim.

- Sei... mas eles também não podem fazer magia fora do colégio como você não, certo?

- Eles não podem, mas quem disse que eu não posso?

- Oras, você não recebeu uma carta aos doze anos dizendo isso?

- Recebi, mas hoje eu completo dezessete anos, que é a maioridade no mundo bruxo, e recebi uma carta do Ministério dizendo que já posso praticar magia fora da escola.

Tio Valter olhava assustado para ele e disse:

- Pois bem... chame seus amigos, então. Serão quantos?

- Dois.

- Certo... mas eles ficam no seu quarto.

- Sem problemas! – respondeu sorrindo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry mandou corujas a Rony e Hermione chamando-os para passarem as férias com eles e, depois do almoço, foi ao Ministério de Nôitibus. Passou com louvor no teste, de modo que recebeu sua licença para aparatar. Voltou para casa, aparatando direto no quarto. Viu então que seus amigos já haviam respondido. Abriu a de Rony e se decepcionou ao saber que ele iria a Romênia por esses dias e não poderia ir. Mas se alegrou novamente quando leu a carta de Hermione, dizendo que ela iria. Chegaria no dia seguinte bem cedo e pedia que ele a pegasse na rodoviária.

Ele desceu e encontrou a tia na cozinha preparando o jantar. Entrou e disse:

- Meus amigos já responderam. Só virá um, porque o outro vai viajar com a família.

-Certo – ela concordou sem se virar. Depois parou o que fazia e disse: - Quando você chegou? Não vi você entrar...

- Cheguei agora. Eu aparatei no quarto...

- Como?!? – ela virou-se assustada para ele.

- Eu aparatei no quarto. Passei no teste e agora tenho permissão para aparatar...

- Ah, certo. Bem, o jantar fica pronto daqui a meia hora. Que horas seu amigo chega e como?

- É amiga... ela chega amanhã pela manhã bem cedo e eu vou buscá-la na rodoviária.

- Ela vem de ônibus? Por que ela não aparata como você ou então não vem pela lareira, como aqueles ruivos?

- Ela ainda tem dezesseis anos. Quanto à lareira, a casa dela não está conectada a rede do Flu, ela nasceu trouxa – dizendo isso, foi ao seu quarto, torcendo para o tempo passar logo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No outro dia, Harry acordou bem cedinho. Logo ele se arrumou e aparatou num beco perto da rodoviária. Tinha que ser rápido. Chegou quase em cima do horário de chegada do ônibus. Foi esperar na área de desembarque.

Assim que a viu descendo, seu coração se encheu de um calor agradável e uma alegria imensa tomou conta dele. Como ela estava bonita! Quando ela o avistou, acenou feliz e foi buscar sua mala. Pousou-a no chão quando chegou até ele e o abraçou muito forte dizendo:

- Nossa, como eu estava com saudades!

- Eu também, Mione, estava com muitas saudades! Vem, vamos pra casa.

Ela fez menção de pegar a mala, mas ele não deixou, pegando-a em seguida. Ela sorriu alegre dizendo:

- Sempre cavalheiro! Obrigada.

Ele sorriu sem graça e disse:

- Não precisa agradecer, oras... Mas você veio pra ficar até o fim das férias, não foi?

- Claro que sim! O Rony vem também?

- Não, todos os Weasley vão para a Romênia, visitar o Carlinhos e só voltam no finzinho das férias.

- Ah que pena... então seremos só você e eu?

- Não... você, eu e meus tios chatos, alem do gordo do meu primo.

Ela riu bastante e o acompanhou até a saída da rodoviária. Conversaram todo o caminho e, assim que entraram no número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros, ele exclamou:

- Ufa, chegamos. Bem, é aqui onde moro. Vem, para eu te apresentar aos meus tios.

Eles foram até a sala, onde se encontravam os Dursley, que até tentaram parecer amáveis. Tia Petúnia enfim pôde matar a curiosidade perguntando:

- Ela é sua namorada, Harry?

Ambos ficaram muito corados e ele balbuciou:

- Não, ela é só minha amiga...

- Mas vocês formariam um casal lindo, sabiam?

Eles coraram mais, se é que era possível, e ele disse:

- Vem, vamos subir.

Eles subiram e ele entrou no quarto, com ela atrás. Assim que entraram ele disse:

- Esse é o meu quarto. Mas tem um problema... você vai ter que dormir aqui comigo... meus tios disseram que não iria deixar meus amigos usarem o quarto de hóspedes de jeito nenhum...

- Não tem problema, não, a gente põe um colchão por aqui pra mim.

- Claro que não, você dorme na cama e eu no chão!

Então eles começaram uma pequena discussão sobre quem dormiria na cama até que ela disse derrotada:

- Bem, você que sabe, é você que vai ficar todo doído mesmo.

- Pois então – ele disse rindo. – Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eles passaram a tarde assistindo televisão e conversando, enquanto Duda vinha as vezes, porém não permanecia com medo. Depois de uma dessas vindas, Hermione perguntou:

- Harry, o que o seu primo tem que não fica por aqui? E, aproveitando, como foi que você conseguiu convencer seus tios a me deixarem vir?

- Ah, eles ficaram assustados que eu os transformasse em sapos ou morcegos ou qualquer outra coisa se não deixassem...

- Ah, é mesmo! Você já pode fazer magia fora da escola?

- Exatamente – ele disse aparatando da poltrona onde estava até o lugar ao lado do dela no sofá. Ela levou um susto e depois riu dizendo:

- É... e vejo que passou no teste de aparatação...

- Isso. Quanto ao meu primo, ele tem trauma com bruxos desde que conheceu o Hagrid, e depois os gêmeos.

Ela riu e ele mudou o canal da televisão, o que arrancou alguns protestos dela.

- Ei! Eu estava assistindo aquilo! Volta o canal, Harry!

- Não.

- Me dá esse controle remoto, Potter.

- Vem buscar.

Ela se jogou pra o lado dele, que esticou o braço ao máximo. Ela tentou alcançar o controle remoto, de modo que ficou totalmente em cima dele. Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos verdes, fazendo-a esquecer-se do controle remoto. Ficou ali, encarando aqueles belos olhos até que ele disse:

- Tá confortável aí?

Ela acordou do transe e disse em tom de brincadeira:

- Sabe que até que tá?

Ele riu e disse:

- Pois aqui não tá...

Ela riu e saiu de cima dele, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Então me passe o controle remoto.

- Já disse que não! Isso tem um preço.

- Qual é o seu preço?

- Um beijo – ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

Ela riu e se aproximou dele. Então, quando iria tocar a boca dele com a sua, desviou e beijou-lhe a bochecha, tomando-lhe o controle remoto da mão e dizendo:

- Pronto! Peguei.

Ele fez uma exclamação de protesto, riu e voltou a se concentrar na televisão.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

E assim o tempo passou, com os dois se divertindo à beça. Numa noite no meio do mês de agosto, os Dursley avisaram que iriam sair e os dois ficariam sozinhos, pois eles não tinham hora para voltar, mas não era para aprontarem nada. Assim que eles saíram, Harry disse no meio da sala, com os braços bem abertos:

- Finalmente livres! Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que os Dursley me deixam ficar sozinho em casa... eles sempre me deixavam com a Sra. Figg, uma vizinha... acho que você tem que me visitar mais vezes!

Ela riu e disse:

- Deixa de ser bobo, garoto! Vem, vamos dar uma volta lá fora.

Eles foram até uma pracinha perto dali e se sentaram nos balanços lado a lado enquanto conversavam até que Harry disse de supetão:

- Você está muito bonita, sabia?

Ela ruborizou e balbuciou:

- Nossa, obrigada, Harry...

Ele deu um sorriso que ela não entendeu e disse:

- Vem, vamos pra casa. O que você acha de alugarmos uns filmes e pedirmos uma pizza?

- Ótima idéia. Vamos!

Eles foram até a locadora próxima e pegaram alguns filmes. Depois pediram uma pizza e foram para a sala. Meia hora depois a pizza chegou e eles se puseram a comer e assistir os filmes. O primeiro era uma comédia, de modo que eles deram boas risadas. O segundo era um drama misturado com romance. Como eles já estavam cansados, deitaram-se juntos no sofá, com Hermione apoiando a cabeça no braço de Harry, e o mesmo acariciando sua cabeça. Acabou que ela adormeceu.

- Ah, Mione, nunca dando o braço a torcer... custava dizer que estava com sono?

Ele desligou o vídeo e a televisão com cuidado para não acordá-la e a levou nos braços até o quarto. Colocou-a em sua cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Então arrumou o colchão para ele e foi ao banheiro trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes. Quando estava indo dormir, lembrou de tirar os sapatos da garota, para ela dormir melhor. Depois disso, pousou seus óculos no criado-mudo e ia deitar-se quando ela acordou murmurando:

- Ahn... Harry? O que aconteceu?

- Você adormeceu na sala e eu te trouxe pro quarto.

- Ah... obrigada. Desculpe o trabalho.

- Trabalho nenhum – ele disse rindo. – Boa noite.

- Sabe, eu nunca tinha te visto sem óculos... – ela disse olhando atentamente para ele ainda com cara de sono. – Você fica mais bonito sem eles. Já pensou em usar lentes de contato? – Disse isso e jogou a cabeça no travesseiro, conseguindo dizer ainda antes de adormecer: - Boa noite, Harry.

Ele ainda ficou olhando-a com o coração acelerado. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que agora ele se sentia assim perto de sua melhor amiga? Ele não entendia o que sentia, o que estava acontecendo com ele. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ele se deitou e tentou dormir. Quando estava começando a cochilar, ele ouviu a voz de Hermione dizendo:

- Harry, você está dormindo?

- Não. O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou levantando-se imediatamente.

- Na verdade, nada. É que tem uma coisa acontecendo e que eu acho que eu deveria falar a você...

- Pode dizer.

Ele estava com o queixo e os braços apoiados na cama e então ela se deitou de modo a ficar com o rosto do mesmo nível do dele e mais próximo.

- É que... eu ando me sentindo meio... estranha... perto de você...

- Estranha como? – ele perguntou com o coração novamente aos saltos.

- Sei lá... estranha... meu coração acelera, minhas mãos e pernas tremem, começo a suar frio... me dá um nervoso... mas ao mesmo tempo uma alegria imensa de estar perto de você... eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo...

Ele segurou a mão dela e colocou próximo a sua bochecha, dizendo:

- Sabe, Mione, eu ando me sentindo exatamente assim perto de você.

- Sério? Então isso é só da amizade mesmo?

- Sério. Mas, ao contrário de você, eu tenho certeza absoluta do que tá acontecendo comigo – ele falou ao mesmo tempo que realmente entendia. Ele estava apaixonado por ela! Como não percebera antes?

- E o que é?

- Bem... isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha – ele disse soltando-a e se deitando.

- Ei! Isso não é justo! Por que você não pode me falar já que você sabe?

- Porque eu posso estar enganado.

- Sei... então como você disse que tem certeza absoluta?

Ele se ergueu novamente encabulado. Ela sorriu e disse:

- Rá! Te peguei!

Ele riu com o comentário dela e disse carinhoso:

- Engano seu. Eu disse que tenho certeza quanto a mim... mas quanto a você eu posso estar enganado... entendeu?

- Mais ou menos... mas, credo! Que confusão! – eles riram e ela disse: - Mas eu já tenho uma suspeita.

- Então quando você tiver certeza, me diz! – ele falou com um sorriso se deitando e falando: - Boa noite!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Faltava apenas uma semana para eles voltarem a Hogwarts. No café da manhã, enquanto todos comiam em silêncio, Hermione perguntou:

- Harry, falta apenas uma semana para terminar as férias... como nós vamos comprar nosso material?

Ele ficou pensativo e disse:

- O Dumbledore disse que teríamos de ir no Beco Diagonal...

- E é seguro?

- Espero que sim. Podemos ir hoje mesmo... depois do café.

- Como?

- Com o Nôitibus, oras!

- Eu não gosto daquela coisa...

- Eu sei. Eu também não – ele disse com um sorriso. – Mas é melhor do que o Pó de Flu.

Os Dursley olhavam de um pro outro assustados com aquela conversa, apesar de não entenderem muito bem. Todos terminaram o café da manhã em silêncio. Depois Tio Valter saiu para ir trabalhar, mas foi seguido pelos dois garotos. Assim que os viu, disse:

- Se vocês acham que eu vou dar carona para vocês seja para onde for, estão muito enganados.

- Não se preocupe, tio, estamos só procurando um beco deserto.

- Para quê?

- Para chamar o Nôitibus, oras!

- E o que diabos é isso?

- É um ônibus bruxo... olha, depois eu explico. Tchau, tio!

Eles entraram num beco próximo e tio Valter entrou no carro. Porém, quando passou pela entrada do beco, viu que ele não tinha saída e que os dois haviam desaparecido. Assustado, seguiu seu caminho querendo deixar isso para lá.

Os dois chegaram no Caldeirão Furado ainda rindo da provável cara de susto do tio do garoto.

- Quando ele perceber que o beco não tinha saída, vai ficar muito assustado, tenho certeza!

- Ai, ai, realmente... essa sua idéia de entrar em um beco sem saída foi ótima!

Entraram ainda rindo e se dirigiram ao Beco Diagonal. Foram logo ao Gringotes para Hermione trocar seu dinheiro trouxa e Harry poder sacar algum dinheiro. Quando chegaram ao cofre dele, a garota exclamou:

- Uau, Harry! Seus pais te deixaram realmente uma verdadeira fortuna! Se as garotas de Hogwarts descobrem isso, você não vai ter sossego!

Ele deu um sorriso encabulado. Recolheu um pouco de dinheiro e saíram.

Compraram logo todo o material e foram tomar um sorvete numa sorveteria ali perto. Harry não deixou que ela pagasse, o que rendeu alguns protestos dela. Mas, no fundo, ela adorava esse cavalheirismo dele. Estavam sentados numa mesinha do lado de fora, quando Hermione disse:

- Sabe, Harry, eu andei pensando sobre aquilo que conversamos e acho que estou chegando a uma conclusão...

- Tomara que seja a que eu estou pensando... – ele falou baixinho.

- Como?

- Ah, não, nada, deixa pra lá... quando você tiver certeza não hesite em me falar, tá?

- Combinado!

Eles terminaram o sorvete e foram para casa. Quando chegaram, tia Petúnia foi logo dizendo:

- Eu não sabia que vocês viriam almoçar em casa, por isso já retirei a mesa e não fiz comida suficiente. Vocês vão ter que se virar – e saiu em direção à sala de estar.

Eles foram subindo enquanto Hermione dizia:

- Carinhosa ela, não?

Harry teve um ataque de risos que só passou quando chegaram ao quarto, pois ele percebeu que Hermione lhe dirigia um olhar cheio de ternura e amor. Quando percebeu que ele havia visto, ela desviou o olhar encabulada. Ele deixou as compras na cama e caminhou até ela, colocando sua mão em seu queixo para fazer com que ela o encarasse. Então viu refletido naqueles olhos castanhos que ele tanto adorava uma onda imensa de carinho. A abraçou sem dizer nada, e ela retribuiu com força. Então sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Hermione, eu não agüento mais segurar isso. Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Percebi isso naquela noite que você disse que se sentia estranha perto de mim, mas eu já estou assim há muito tempo... só não havia percebido, ou não queria perceber. Afinal, você é minha melhor amiga e isso poderia acabar afetando nossa amizade... e também que eu sempre achei que você gostasse do Rony e vice-versa...

- Não, Harry, eu sempre gostei de você, percebo isso agora. O Rony é como um irmão para mim, mas apenas isso. É então por isso que eu me sentia assim perto de você, eu também estou apaixonada por você. Tenho certeza disso. Eu já suspeitava, mas não queria admitir, afinal você também sempre foi um irmão para mim, meu melhor amigo... eu estava com medo desse sentimento que cresce cada vez mais dentro de mim...

- Não fala mais nada, Mi... isso me basta.

Então ele a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Eles foram ao céu. Como esperavam por isso! Ela entreabriu os lábios ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o toque da língua dele nos mesmos. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, parecia que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Suas línguas dançavam com tal sincronia que quem visse acharia que eles eram namorados de longa data. Ela passeava as mãos ora por suas costas, ora por seus cabelos, o que o fazia sentir vários arrepios. Ele, por sua vez, acariciava sua cintura, puxando-a cada vez mais contra o próprio corpo. Depois de um tempo, eles foram diminuindo a velocidade do beijo, até que pararam. Harry apoiou sua testa na dela ofegante e disse com um olhar carinhoso e um tom de voz meio rouco:

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso... eu te amo, Hermione. Quer namorar comigo?

- Claro que eu quero! – ela o enlaçou novamente pelo pescoço e o abraçou, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro dele. – Eu também te amo, Harry – ela disse antes de beijá-lo novamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Aiaiai... e aí, que você achou? Estou esperando seu review me contando, ok? ;D

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


End file.
